


Flame of Love

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description, Other, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: The follow up to Heart Stop. A spin-off Oneshot connected to the Unravel series. Like Heart Stop, Flame of Love follows the tale of Lee Taemin: An independent gang leader of an organization that is so secretive, that it doesn't even have a name. This is a base strictly for the best warriors. Taemin is the head honcho over this location. It is run and monitored with strict rules and is a place with harsher conditions. But what happens when Taemin's own people start to question his authority? Will he be saved in time? Or will the damage and agony he suffers from, be too grave to come back from?





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note: This story is in the same universe as Unravel. (Have not posted that story, yet. Please be patient.) It goes back and forth a lot. Contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. But also enjoy!

****please note: THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO HEART STOP. GO BACK AND READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO!**

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

_(1 week after the events of Unravel.)_

  
Taemin stood at his window, watching carefully as the raindrops slid smoothly down the side of the glass. The soft sounds of the rain tapping on top of the roof of his base, echoed throughout his office. He drew a breath in through his nose. The somberness of the surrounding aura weighed heavy on his heart as he held a Black envelop in hand with a red ribbon. A dark purple seal with the letter "B," was broken as the flap of the envelope dangled open. He stood proudly with a blank face. His platinum blond hair laid askew on top of his head. Completely unkept. As if he had been a wreck for a week. He showed signs of severe lack of self care. The news he was given a week ago had been catastrophic to his mental health. His subordinates even wondered if he was still fit to be the leader of this stronghold. But they were all too scared to say anything in fear of being executed right on the spot. That's just how Taemin was and how he ran his business.  
It may be strict, but necessary to keep the order.  
Suddenly, a knock at the door broke his deep concentration on the rain and looking out aimlessly into the void. He took a deep breath and gathered his composure.

"Yes. Come in." He demanded to whoever it was behind the door. When the door opened, it was revealed that it was Song Hangyeom, Lee Taemin's right hand man. "Sir." The young man announced quietly. He stood with his head down and arms folded in front of him.  
"Is it time?" Taemin asked with a gruffness to his voice. Hangyeom walked closer and bowed as Taemin sligntly turned his body to face the younger male. "Yes, sir. It begins in thirty five minutes."

Taemin took a breath. He held it for a second and turned back to the window. "Noted. While I am absent, call in Kai to take over in my stead."  
Hangyeom bowed once more, stamping his fist to his heart. "Yes, sir. Right away sir."

"And Hangyeom? One more thing."

The younger male looked up at the blond while slightly tilting his head. "Yes, Mr. Lee?"

A slow, devilish smile curled up and stretched across his face. He looked back at his right hand. "Do keep the chaos down to a minimum around here. I have heard the whispers of the other men in my command. If any of them happen to step even a toenail out of line, do not engage. Inform me secretly and I shall... _Deal_ with the traitoress rats as soon as I get back. Do you understand me?"

Hangyeom gulped hard. He avoided Taemin's eyes. When Taemin was like this, it was best not to engage. Stepping out of line while you are in his presence, was unforgivable. Especially if he is in a.... murderous mood. "Yes, sir."

"Inform them that just because I had a minor set back in my health, does not mean I have lost the ability to shoot a bullet into someone's skull. My feelings and thoughts are not my weakness." He cracked his neck, strolling right passed Hangyeom with swiftness. "Y-yes, sir. I w-will tell them."  
Hangyeom remained standing completely still until his Leader was out of the room. Once it was only him, he gasped out. The air filled his lungs as he had to force himself to breathe. He immediately pulled out his cell phone to call in the Sub Leader. He dialed the number and awaited for the call to pick up.

_Ring._  
_Ring.._  
_Ring..._

  
It kept going until someone with a deep voice picked up on the sixth ring.

_"Hello?"_

The man answered. It had a bit more of a cheerful lining to it. Unlike Taemin's monotone one. Hangyeom smirked as he confirmed Kai's voice to be his. It sounded as though the man had just woken up.  
"Were you that dead to the world that you don't even know who's calling you right now?" He scoffed. He slipped his hand into his pocket as he spoke to the sub Leader. The sounds of shifting fabrics cascaded from the phone's speaker. He definitely was sleeping. That must be nice.

_"Aish... Hangyeom? Ah. What are you calling about?"_

"Boss needs you to man the fort."

_"I see. What is it for, this time?"_

Hangyeom sighed. He hated having to explain things to this dimwit. Although, he was allowed to be lax. He was the best man Taemin had besides himself. "The funeral is today."

_"Oh, that. I almost forgot. I'll be there in ten."_

"Don't hurry too fast. It's pouring down out there. At a crucial time like this, we don't need you driving your motorcycle off the side of a cliff."

**_'Even though I'd love for him to do so, some days...'_ **

Hangyeom could hear Kai scoff on the other side of the call. _"Don't worry, Song. I know what I'm doing."_

The call was cut off before Hangyeom could say anything about Kai's passive aggressive reply. He merely sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket. "I suppose that is settled then."

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
_Taemin slid on his Black blazer and adorned the cuffs of his undershirt with a pair of shiny red cuff links. After he had finished getting ready, he stared into the mirror and cracked his neck, boring holes at his own reflection in the mirror. He peeled himself away from it and exited the room, leaving the stronghold in his red sports car. About the same time that he left, Kai rode in on his bike._

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
Taemin walked along the green path as it lead up to a grassy hill. He held his umbrella in one hand and the invitation in the other. Rain drops pummeled the top of his umbrella. The sky was dark and ominous. A somber scene to match the somber occasion. What was a funeral without a little rain and a bit of depressing ambience? It didn't bother Taemin much. He was desensitized to dreary situations. Death and funerals never phased him. It was a normal task equal to brushing your teeth. Something to get used to that you squeeze into your daily schedule for. Death and blood were the kind of thing that was forced to be normalized. Being in this line of work had that affect on you.

As Taemin approached the small crowd of people who had gotten there before him, he noticed the members of an ally group standing closest to the coffin. They, of course, were the people who had to bury one of their own. He slowly sauntered up to the back of the crowd. When he grew close, one of them spotted Taemin. A younger male with pink hair and crescent moon eyes when he smiled. He bowed, greeting the older one formally.

"Taemin! It's nice to see you were able to attend."  
Taemin reciprocated the bow and flashed a weak grin. "Of course I would, Jimin. I have been meaning to pop in and say hello. I just wish it were under better circumstances. My condolences."

Jimin took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." Jimin whispered. The ceremony began so he wanted to be quiet. It would be rude to be caught speaking loudly during such a traumatizing moment. Another member of Bangtan noticed Taemin's presence and greeted him. "Hello, Taemin." Namjoon interjected.  
Taemin lightly nodded his head at the semi familiar male. "Hello, RM. I came to pay my respects. I know how hard it is to lose one of your own."

"That's very kind of you. I know he wasn't connected to you, but it is nice to know you would take time away from your position just to visit us pitiful people."  
Taemin hummed, tapping a black shiny shoe against the wet earth. "No worries. It is no trouble at all. Jimin is my friend, so it would only make sense to attend. But, RM, do excuse me for asking this, but - I don't see V. Is he not coming to his own friend's funeral?" He raised a curious brow. RM's mouth opened to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. When Jimin noticed the bewildered RM, he decided to answer instead. It was the least he could do since Namjoon doesn't have much of a grasp on it, yet.

"W-well, Taehyung isn't coming because he doesn't feel well. So-"

RM sighed, intervening. "Let's just tell him the truth, Park. Taehyung refused to attend because he is traumatized by being the one who saw his friend murdered in front of his eyes. Jungkook died in his arms saving the other two youngest in our team. I think it makes sense why he wouldn't feel like being here." He shrugged.

Taemin chuckled. He squeezed the umbrella handle tight as he looked forward towards the ceremony unfolding before them all. "Ah, yes. Understandable. But who is that girl up at the front? The one in the black blouse." He pointed with his head. "I don't believe I recognize her."  
Jimin and RM followed his gesture into the direction that he was referring to. When he saw who he was talking about, they both nod their heads. "Ah, you mean y/n?" Jimin asked Taemin. The pink haired male turned his face over at him. Taemin nodded in reponse. RM clicked his tongue. "Y/N is someone who has recently joined us. She's an unfortunate individual that had been ensnared in our violent affairs. When things got ugly, she had nowhere else to go. So, we took her in." RM explained. Taemin smirked, mulling over a few things in his head. "Interesting."

»»-----　♔　-----««

**[Taemin's Hideout]**  
**9:15 a.m.**

Kai smirked while sitting in Taemin's black leather chair. He bounced the ink pen he held in his hand against the counter. The sound from the metal tip ricocheted off the walls. His other arm was propped up by his elbow. His chin rested in the middle of his palm. A soft chuckle emitted from his lips as he knew he was alone by himself. "The tides are slowly turning. One by one as the cogs rotate, the plans are set in motion. If I bite my tongue and bide my time, everything will be put into fruition." He softly spoke in sing song. A knock at the door was heard. He turned his eyes toward the door and flashed a wicked grin. "Come in, Hangyeom."

The secondhand entered the room and bowed before walking over in front of Kai. He kneeled down. "You called for me, Sir?" Kai slowly drew in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He continued to play with the ink pen.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

  
"I did, indeed." He laughed. Hangyeom furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what in the hell has gotten into Kai. "D-do you have a job for me? I think it is about time for Taemin to be home."  
Kai suddenly whipped his head down, shooting Hangyeom an intense glare. "You are exactly right, my friend. He _will_ be home, soon."

Hangyeom didn't understand. He just chalked this up to Kai being quirky, but part of him still felt uneasy. Was it just the weather? Maybe it was him who was off and not Kai. He decided to go along with it. "I see. Well, perhaps I should prepare some drinks for our Leader." Hangyeom got up to his feet and smiled. "I think it would lighten Mr. Lee's mood. He seems down these days." The younger male laughed halfheartedly as he slowly turned around to go to the door but he froze when Kai addressed him once more. "Uh-uh! Wait. I do have a job for you, Hangyeom. A very... _important_ one."

Hangyeom turned back to face Kai, unknowing of what the sub Leader was going to do next. "Yes? What is it?"

"Die!" Kai stood up from his seat and pointed a gun at the younger one. Fear lit up in his eyes as he realized Kai's betrayal. The white's of his eyes grew as he tried reaching for his weapon. A couple of gunshots sounded, followed by a sickening thud.

**[END: PART 1]**


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin realized his authority was no longer valid. The people who once worked so diligently under him, now planned a coup with plans to overthrow him. It is a race against time to save himself and stay away from the sweet kiss of death. Who will possibly save him from such an unfortunate fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: As I stated in Heart Stop, this will contain 0 media. If you would like to see a bit more lively story telling, find me on Amino. 
> 
> **Additional note: This is a Sequel to Heart Stop. Both Heart Stop and Flame of Love take place in the Unravel universe. Each chapter begins in a different timeline, or operates through various point of views. Please be aware that you may not understand certain things that happen.

The funeral ceremony for Jeon Jungkook had concluded. Goodbyes and pleasantries were exchanged and everyone went their own separate ways. Taemin hopped in his car and began to drive back to his base. On the way there, he felt a hollow sense of dread hang over him. A sort of uneasy aura built up inside his body. Almost as if he sensed an approaching storm. _(And not the kind that was happening outside right now.)_ But he just chalked those bad feelings up to be a manifestation of the rainy weather. He shrugged it off and went home as normal.

Pulling up to the base, he parked his car and climbed out, hitting the button of his key fob to lock his vehicle and set the alarm. "Hm. Back to business, I suppose."  
He rolled his neck while entering into the main lobby of the hideout. The moment he stepped a foot inside, the eerie feelings had come back. The base seemed unusually quiet. The immediate area was not flooded with his gunman or operatives like they usually were. The only people that had occupied this space other than Taemin, were a Female and a Male coolly lounging on a red couch in the living room. At first, they didn't even seem aware to Taemin's presence. He had to clear his throat loudly and step harder on the floor to get them to even acknowledge him. "Ahem."  
As he cleared his throat, they both turned their faces up to him with wide, hair-rising grins. It made Taemin a little nervous, but he wasn't about to let it phase him and show on his face. "Oh, hey boss! You're home." The male on the couch leaned back, laying an arm over the top of the cushions. The Female stayed quiet, but kept a steady stare on the Blond leader.

"Baekhyun. Rosé. What are you two doing lounging around? Shouldn't you be at your posts?" Taemin growled. He raised a sharp, but curious brow at them. They slowly stood to their feet and deeply bowed. "We were just finishing up a quick break, Sir. We'll head back." Baekhyun gently slapped Rosé on the arm. "C'mon, Chaeyoung. Let's go." He turned away and strolled off down a random hallway. Rosé lightly bowed at Taemin, but never took her eyes off of him. That struck him as odd. Very odd. Rosé was normally very talkative and always greeted him. He wondered what came over her this time around. She murmured a reponse at him before shuffling after Baekhyun. "See ya around, Boss."

Taemin stood there watching for a moment as they disappear around the corner. A feeling of confusion fell on him temporarily as he mulled over that peculiar exhange he had with his loyal servants. He shrugged it off and began heading down the main hall that takes him back to his office. He passed a few other members who seem to only look down and purposefully avoided eye contact with him. On a usual monotonous day, he'd just think that their behavior was perfectly normal. Taemin wasn't necessarily a cruel leader, but he was strict and followed through with harsh punishments where it was deemed necessary. One could not have a well groomed flock without a sense of order and discipline.

He gave little head nods towards the few people who spoke to him. They were quiet and greeted Taemin in soft, hesitant tones. "G-good day, Sir." One Woman said. A man stood at his position, looking the other way. "W-welcome home, Sir."

Taemin strolled right by without addressing the strange tension that hung so abnormally in the air. He walked down the long corridor, keeping all of his thoughts to himself. However, something bothered him. The closer he got to his office door, the more uneasiness he felt. The more his stomach churned and twisted. His insides formed into tight knots as if they were waiting to burst forth out of him. As he stopped right in front of the door, he quickly noticed that Hangyeom had not greeted him. He was also not posted outside like he usually is.

"What? That is... Odd." He grabbed the handle and turned it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The lights were off and Kai wasn't at the desk. He specifically asked Hangyeom to call for Kai to act as the Leader until he got back. He reached for the light switch to flip it on. But what he saw next when the overhead lights flickered, on was something he had not foreseen happening.

Blood. Blood everywhere... 

 

_And a lot of it._

  
His eyes widened, instantly running passed a small round table and chairs that was blocking his view. When he was on the other side, there, on the floor, was a dead or a dying Song Hangyeom.  
"No!!" Taemin screamed out as he bolted to his bodyguard's side and pulled him into his arms. "Hangyeom!! What the hell happened?!" He yelled out, shaking him. Fear set in as the Leader began to question everything around him.   
Just what in the hell happened here while he was absent?

Hangyeom let out a gargled cough. Taemin sharply turned his immediate attention to the man bleeding out in his arms. "H...hyu...ng... I... I-I'm sorry." He coughed out a clot of blood. His eyes were half lidded as he struggled to keep them open. Taemin held Hangyeom closer, cradling him.

"H-hangyeom, please. Please tell me who fucking did this to you! What happened?!" Taemin snarled. Anger burned in his eyes as his rage flared and the dark side of him began to spill out. Hangyeom gasped. He grabbed the front of Taemin's shirt. It startled him at first. He panted heavily. His body shook from head to toe as he stared into the eyes of his dying body guard who had been there with him through everything. Hangyeom was a rare gem you hardly came across in life. He had been loyal, trusting, and absolutely essential to have around in Taemin's place of business. The only member in his pact he ever truly invested his time into. Hangyeom gulped hard, gathering the strength to say one dying confession. When Taemin noticed he was trying to lean up to whisper, he gently lifted his head up.   
"B-beware.... o-of..." Hangyeom whispered harshly. It was so quiet, Taemin almost couldn't decipher the words. "Beware? Beware of what? Of who?"

Hangyeom swallowed hard, continuing to clutch onto Taemin as his last dying breath drew in. "Th-there is... a.. t-traitor.."   
"Who? Tell me who?" Taemin shook Hangyeom by the arms, desparate to get an answer. Hangyeom opened his mouth to say the name, but he wasn't able to. The two bullet wounds in his body drained the life out him. No telling how long he was laying there bleeding out, dying alone and no one here to help him. _"HANGYEOM!!"_ Taemin screamed out at the top of his lungs, grieving for his right hand. Nothing mattered more to him in this world than Hangyeom. The one thing he was enraged about, was that no one here seemed to run to help. No amount of panic or urgency were being utilized in such an important emergency. He laid Hangyeom's dead body on to the floor and stood up. Just as he did, Kai finally burst into the room, looking shocked.

"S-sir!! I was just looking for you! Something terrible happened."  
Taemin, enraged and fuming from the ears, jumped up and stood in front of Kai, his face inches away from the other male's. He grabbed the younger man by the collar, pulling him up on his tip toes. _"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, KAI?! WHILE I WAS ABSENT, WHO WAS IN HERE SHOOTING MY BEST MEN UNDER YOUR WATCH?!"_

With this, Kai put on his best acting face and began to tremble. "I...I d-don't know myself. It... it h-happened so fast!!! Someone barged in and started shooting! He was masked, I didn't see who he was. I... I... He must have been under cover! I p-promise." He stuttered. Taemin glared into his eyes, trying to spot even an ounce of hesitation or indication and lack of judgment. Any reason he could grab at to take out his anger on someone who deserved it. Unfortunately, he found nothing. So he let go of Kai roughly, shoving him away. He stumbled towards his desk, looking for the gun he kept hidden under his drawer.   
"Get out of my face. Put everything on lockdown. Line everyone up outside in the main hall. We need to find this rat, and-"  
Taemin furrowed his brow as the tips of his fingers did not make contact with the cold steel of the weapon he had hidden here. "Kai? Where is my-" Suddenly, he heard a click of a gun barrel being cocked behind him. He froze in place. Sure enough the easiness and lingering doubts he had been previously feeling, are were slowly coming into fruition.

"Sorry, boss. No can do." Kai chuckled darkly. Taemin slowly turned around to face Kai, who was pointing the exact gun that the blond Leader kept under his desk. "Y-you!" Taemin snarled, eyeing Kai like a hawk. "You are the traitor." He seethed. Kai laughed in his face. He kept the gun trained on the blond.   
"That's right. It's me! Surprised?" He shrugged. Taemin shook his head in disappointment. "I should have known."  
Kai shrugged. "Don't feel too bad. I hid myself well. Proud of me? Ya know what? I don't care."

Taemin had to play it smart here. He had no weapon to defend himself with. He can fight without a gun, and could run to throw a punch, but bringing your fists to a gunfight wasn't wise. "What's your plan now? Hm? You steal my gun, kill my second hand, now you are pointing it at me. Do you honestly think you are going to get anywhere?" Taemin threw his head back to laugh. "You won't get out of this place alive. You know that. My men can be here instantly and take your traitorous ass out. I have no need for filth in my house." He snapped his head back forward, leering at the dark haired male with evil eyes. Kai only smirked. He was being sly. "Actually, _SIR_ , your men work for me now. A few of us have uh... agreed that you've grown soft. We were just waiting for the golden opportunity to make our move." He casually shrugged.

Taemin tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, a few of you?" His eyes widened, his breathing increased as his grab on his emotions and on his sanity slowly broke apart and began to crumble. Kai turned his head to the door. "Come on in guys."

Taemin turned his head where Kai was looking. Since it was not closed behind him, it didn't take but a few seconds to see who it was that also staged a coup behind his back and rallied up against him. In came Rosé, Baekhyun, and the other two people who Taemin passed in the hall earlier. That was the last straw for the Leader. His anger boiled over, and the dark, demonic, ravenous side of Lee Taemin bubbled up and poured out. "Rosé... Baekhyun... You too?!" He snarled. "You fucking dirty rats!!" He spat.   
Rosé remained stoic. Her face was devoid of all emotion. She looked to Baekhyun who stepped forward and shrugged. "Eh. Sorry, boss. No hard feelings. I was just getting tired of your shit. Like Kai said, you have become... _Slow_. Soft. It's time for you to step down and let someone else take the wheel." He yawned and folded his arms behind his head. Rosé smiled and took a step forward. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lee. I go where B goes."

Taemin lost it. Laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls. His voice lowered and he set his sights to lunge for Chaeyoung. "You traitorous, conniving, _BITCH_!" He quickly calculated the feet and distance there was between them, and how far away Kai was standing. Putting himself in harm's way had never been a problem. He jumped forward, attempting to snatch Rosé to use her as a human shield, but Taemin was swiftly met with a hot, seering pain in the spot just above his left kneecap. He realized Kai shot him. He instantly fell to the ground on his hands and knees right in front of Baekhyun. He clenched his teeth together, bearing the pain and agony as blood seeped out into a puddle around his leg. He closed his eyes, gulping down nothing but dry air.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should not have moved, Taemin." Kai cooed.

Taemin panted heavily, doing his best to remain composed. Baekhyun bent down and clicked his tongue. "Now look what you've gone and done." He poked Taemin's arm with the barrel of his own gun. "You broke your own rules by heading straight into danger. But attacking a Female who did nothing to you? That is very low of you." He stood up and kicked the wounded leader to the floor. Taemin landed hard with a thud. But still wouldn't allow himself to scream in pain. His eyes blurred as the corners of his vision turned white.   
"Y... you... I-I'm going to kill ALL of you!!"

Kai walked up to the blond and crouched down. He lifted Taemin's chin up to look him in the eyes. "B, how's about we shoot him in the other leg and leave him to die on the floor, while facing the corpse of his rotting loyal dog, Hangyeom? So that's the last thing he sees before he kicks the bucket." Kai laughed maniacally. Baekhyun stepped back, smiling wide. "Sounds like music to my ears. I hated that goody two shoes."

**[END: Part 2]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you are loving the Taemin Oneshots so far. I have a knack of writing dark, gritty, and emotional stories. Feel free to tell me your thoughts! How worried are you for Taemin? How are you liking the bad guys? Are you sad Hangyeom is gone?


	3. Cat & Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi sets off to find help. But will she be too late? Can she save her long time friend? What will become of the blond and battered leader? Stakes are high. Death and destruction is eminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of violence. As do most of my stories. I can't help it. I live for it! 
> 
> (I just thought I'd warn you before you began reading.)

I ran through the hallways, jetset on my destination. I push passed people, ignoring their cries as they call out to me. I cannot stand it. I can't stand hearing them calling out my name. They mean nothing to me. They are nothing to me. This whole time, I felt an ominous chill go through my body like something was wrong. I felt it deep within my soul. Somehow, I just knew something terrible was about to happen.   
_But can I get there in time? Will I be able to stop it?_ The corridors are so quiet. Filled with dead silence and dimly lit walkways. The eerieness chilled my bones and froze my blood. I panted heavier as I pushed myself to practically fly through the base. I don't know where Kai went. I haven't seen B or Rosé in a while. Not since this morning. My stomach hurts. I want to throw up. The anxiousness I feel right now was too much for me to handle. I stop momentarily to catch my breath. Where I stand, is adjacent to Taemin's office. My eyes drift over and stay focused on the doorway. What I immediately notice is that it was wide open. That was odd. Taemin never left his door open. He always had it shut and guarded by Hangyeom.   
"Speaking of which..." I whisper softly so as to not attract any unwanted attention to me. "...where is Hangyeom?" I straighten myself up after finally catching my breath.

_I thought I heard a gunshot coming from this direction. Was it... my imagination?_

I gather up the courage to force my feet to move. One after another, I lifted a foot and put it in front of me. I had to go. I had to satisfy my curiosity. I had to learn the truth. It was vital. But as I peek in through the door, what I saw next almost made me scream. I had to quickly cover my mouth with my hands to hold back any noise that would come out of it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I my attention laid on the horror of the scene before me. There on the floor, was Hangyeom's body. The front of his chest and abdomen is covered in blood. I had to swallow back the bile that moved to shoot up my throat. He didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserves to die like that. I... knew my hunch was correct. B-but who? As I moved my eyes to see who was inside the office, it clicked.

_Yes... Kai. I knew it. That fucking bastard._

Standing there in the flesh was Kai, Baekhyun, and Rosé. Those traitors. But what really caught my full attention, was when I saw Taemin being overtaken by those bastards. A gunshot had gone off and I watched as Taemin fell to his knees. I suppressed the urge to scream once more. "Fuck..." I whispered. _I've got to do something._

I have to tell somebody. Without thinking about it too much and also to prevent anyone in there from discovering me, I turn around and bolt away. I had to get far away from there. It hurt leaving my friend like that. I'm sure he would understand. If I lingered, I would be of no help.

_There was no way in hell I could take on that many people at once._ So I did the next big thing: Run as fast as I can to find a quiet place to make a phone call. On my way back to my room, someone came out from around the corner and stood in my way with his arms crossed. "Hey, Kang. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I had to quickly put on the brakes and stop myself from running into the man. I was panting heavily while looking around me. He could probably tell that I was antsy and in a hurry to be somewhere. But I tried to make myself look less suspicious. Unfortunately, old habits came back to play. I began bouncing back and forth between both feet.

"O-oh. H-hey, Lucas." I clear my throat, eager to wrap up this conversation. He looks at me with a wide, half curled smile. "Where's the fire, love?" He laughed haughtily. "You look like you've witnessed something you weren't supposed to."

I just laugh to humor him. I can't let him get onto me. "Ha ha. You're funny, Lucas. Can't a girl get some exercise?" I shrug in a nonchalant way. He folded his arms in front of him and raised a thick, yet perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "Aren't you in the middle of a shift?"

"I forgot something up in my room." I lied.

"Isn't your room the other way? That staircase is in the other hallway behind you."  
I turn my head back to look where he was pointing, pretending to be dumb. "O-oh, yeah. Silly me." I laugh aloud. "How could I have forgotten?" After I was done, I turned my attention back to him.

"Get it together, Kang. You've been here for four years. How could you forget something like that?"

"S-sorry. I just d-don't feel good today. Uh... Now, if you'll just excuse me-" I say quietly while trying to go around him. But I felt his strong hand shoot out and grab my arm tightly in his grip and squeeze, pulling me back to him. I let out a hiss of pain. He bent down to whisper into my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin and sent chills down my spine. He was so close, that the aroma of his strong cologne burned the hairs inside of my nostrils.   
"You may have seniority over me, Noona, but don't think that some of us don't have eyes on you. Kai is the new leader of this subdivision. Don't go playing the hero. Choose the correct side, do you understand me?" He growled his words.   
I glared up at his face and looked him dead in the eyes as I dug my nails into his large hand and forcefully ripped it off my arm.   
"I _GOT_ it! Keep your filthy newbie hands off me before I falcon punch your groin." He quickly pulled his arm away and stepped back, raising his arms casually in the air. A wide toothed smile stretched across his face again, as if he were mocking me.

_'Oh boy, would I give anything to sucker punch that off his annoyingly perfect, chiseled chin.'_

"Hey! No need to get vicious. Just warning you." He smirked, stepping away to allow me to walk by him. "Go right ahead."  
I shoot him a dark look before running off without glancing back behind me. I could feel his cold eyes on me, studying me as I retreat into a hallway and run up the flight of stairs. When I came out to the next level, I ducked behind a door and pull out my phone, scanning through my list of contacts. Looking for someone, anyone to call. I was desperate. Scared. I wanted so badly to cry and break down. But I couldn't. Not here... not now... it wasn't the time for that. "Who do I call? Who should I call?" I whisper impatiently. I scrolled through all the names. No one looked trust worthy enough. But then I remembered a set of emergency contacts Taemin once gave me. I still recall what he said to me. _'One day, if something goes wrong and you need help, call any one of these people. They are my close friends. They will help you.'_

I sigh out. "I just hope you're right, Taemin." I draw in a breath, unlocking a secret file in my phone and clicking the first name I see.

**RM**

  
I impatiently wait for the call to be picked up. When I held it up to my ear, it rang for what seemed like forever. My heart raced. Tears silently fell down my face as I tried to hide myself behind the door and out of eyesight. This wasn't the time to be found out. It finally clicked, and a male with a low tone, spoke over the receiver.

_"Hello?"_

"O-oh, thank god!" I say breathlessly.

_"Who is this?"_

I didn't answer his question. "Is this RM?!" I harshly whispered into the phone, while cupping my hand over my phone so anyone in the nearby vicinity couldn't listen in.

_"Uh, yes. Who is speaking?"_

"Th-this is- it's..." I slowly trailed off. My mind was so filled with dread and darkness, that it was difficult for me to form a cohesive sentence. "It's Seulgi."

_"Seulgi? Oh, from Taemin's branch? What a pleasant surprise. What can I--"_

"Please!! You've got to help me." I cry into the phone. My character broke as I sob. RM immediately went into defense mode and was silent for a moment. I shook from head to toe. The surrounding area was dead silent. Nothing could be heard. Until suddenly, I hear distant footsteps. They sound like they were coming from below me.

**Fuck!**

  
_"What's wrong? What's going on?"_

"I... I think they found out." I cry as I hear my name being called from below. I put the phone down to take a peek over the railing of the staircase I was next to. It was Lucas, followed by two armed men. "Shit!" I bolt up the next two flights of stairs, trying to put some distance between me and Lucas. I put my phone back up to my ear again, tears falling down. I could hear RM practically shouting at me from the other line.

_"SEULGI? SEULGI, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_

"I... I can't talk for long. They've caught on to me. We have been compromised, RM! Code black! Please send backup! Kai has gone rogue. Hangyeom is dead!"

_"What?!"_ He snarled.

"N-no time to be angry. Please, hurry. Taemin is down. He's been shot. He has been betrayed." I yell as I continue going up. I had to get to the roof. It was my only choice.

**[RM's P.O.V.]**

  
My heart stopped. I could feel my world come crashing down. Nothing felt real when Seulgi told me that Taemin was in trouble. _'W-what? I... I just saw him two hours ago. What the fuck?'_

"Seulgi, where are you? Are you safe?"

I gulp hard. My throat felt as though it was on fire. She wasn't answering me right away. The only thing I can hear on the other line is frantic footsteps and a door slamming open on occasion. Soft sobs emitted out of the small speaker of my phone.   
"Tell me you are safe!?" I scream, trying to get her to answer me. Out of nowhere, I hear faint gunshots. I gasp, my eyes going wide as I run down the hallway and towards the office.

"Seulgi! Seulgi, please! What is going on over there?!"

She came back on the phone call and the only thing that was in her voice, was defeat and pure horror.

_"I... risked my life to make this call."_

She groaned. She sounded like she was in pain. Has she been shot? "Seulgi, please stay on the line. Get somewhere safe!! Don't you dare fucking die on us!"

_"RM, I... am afraid... th-that... This is the end of the r-road for me. I don't regret contacting you."_ Suddenly, I hear a deep voice that wasn't hers.

_"Ah, so this is where you are hiding."_

_"I fucking knew that she was a rat."_

My intestines curled from the terror. The hair on my arms stood on end as my eyes widen in shock. What could I do over a simple phone call?

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!" I scream as loud as I could. My voice carried out through the room and bounced off the walls. It garnered everyone's attention. They all began piling out of their respective rooms. All I was left with, was a scream garnered from Seulgi, followed by a thud. The phone I was holding, slipped through my fingers and came crashing to the floor. I almost fell over from the shock. A Black haired male in a white suit came running over to help stabilize me.   
"RM, what the hell is up with you? What was that phone call about?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and laid a hand on a nearby table. "It's time to rally our best men. We have a rescue mission to fulfill."

**[Seulgi's P.O.V.]**

As I was running up the steps, I had to put the phone down so I can concentrate on what I was doing. I could hear him yelling at me, saying my name over and over to try and get my attention. I wasn't safe. I had to find somewhere secure to talk. There was no way that was going to happen out here in the hallways or the stairwells. I throw myself into a door, pushing it open but as soon as I did, gunshots were fired. I cried out as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I clutched the wound tightly with my hand and ran back into the place I was at and ran up one more flight. I exited and ducked into the first room I saw. Lucas and his goons were hot on my trail behind me.   
I lifted my shaking hand to put my phone back up to finally address RM.

"I... risked my life to make this call."

I sniffled. I ran through the boxes of ammo and explosives. Luckily, this was a storage room that had our old weapons in it. No one guarded this place. It was perfect for me.

_"Seulgi, please stay on the line. Get somewhere safe!! Don't you dare fucking die on us!"_

I smiled softly. It's so funny to me that he barely knows me, yet he cares enough to try and save me. What a true leader he is. "RM, I... am afraid... th-that... This is the end of the r-road for me. I don't regret contacting you."  
After those words left my lips, the door to this room busted open. It caught me off guard. They know I am here. There was no use in hiding. I would not be able to get out of this room with my life.

"Ah! So this is where you are hiding." Lucas laughed loudly behind me. I froze like a deer caught in a headlight. A flashback of our little exchange from earlier, accumulated back into my mind. His words stuck like needles in my mind. My bottom lip quivered as the words echoed inside of my skull.

**'You may have seniority over me, Noona, but don't think that some of us don't have eyes on you. Kai is the new leader of this subdivision. Don't go playing the hero. Choose the correct side, do you understand me?'**

  
"I fucking knew she was a rat." I heard Baekhyun's voice from behind me. That was what I feared the most. Not Lucas, not Kai, but... Baekhyun. He... He is an animal. My worst nightmare. B is cruel, sick, and twisted. He loves to toy with his victims. If I am to die, I would hope it would be by the hands of Rosé or Kai. Thinking about B's disgusting ways he tortures his victims, makes my skin crawl. What really made me cry, was hearing all of RM's pleas flood out from the other end of the line.

_"Seulgi, where are you? Are you safe?"_

_"Tell me you are safe!?"_

_"Seulgi! Seulgi, please! What is going on over there?!"_

_"Seulgi, please stay on the line. Get somewhere safe!! Don't you dare fucking die on us!"_

By this point, I had accepted my fate. There was no use lying my way out of this one. It was impossible. There was no hope for me. It was all over. It was up to RM to do the rest. If I die because of this, than I will be happy for doing the right thing. As they approached from behind, I lowered my arm and turned around.

"So, you did make a call, huh? Figures." Baekhyun chuckled. Lucas sighed and held his hand to his forehead while shaking his head. "I tried to warn her."   
Suddenly, I was blindsided by Baekhyun striking me in the head with his gun. I cried out, dropping my cell phone as I fell to the cold hard ground. I grit my teeth to bare the pain. The corners of my eyes blurred as stars danced behind my eyelids.

"Bring her. Drag her out, for all I care. Let's show everyone else what we do to traitors when they disobey." Baekhyun laughed all the way as he exited the room. I couldn't move. My whole body felt numb. I could hear Lucas' voice call to me, but I didn't respond. I didn't know what was happening until I felt his large hand grab me by my hair and start dragging me off. I cried out in pain, but I didn't fight him.

 

**[FINAL]**

_To be continued in Under My Skin..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such an uncanny ability to write bad guys that you can really hate. Lol I hope you enjoyed Flame of Love. I loved writing it. It's been a fun experience. Taemin has a full length fan fiction that I am working on. I will be posting the first chapter to that after I transfer all 4 seasons of Unravel. Stay tuned! As always, I want to know your emotions!

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, how sad were you when Hangyeom was shot? Do you think he will pull through? How scared are you for Seulgi? What are your predictions for this story? I would love to know!


End file.
